<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Things You're Not Supposed to Know by SashaDistan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198914">Some Things You're Not Supposed to Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDistan/pseuds/SashaDistan'>SashaDistan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jealous Shiro (Voltron), Kissing, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Second-Hand Embarrassment, Slightly Tipsy Keith (Voltron), Yes bathrooms in the UK really are this small, interruptions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDistan/pseuds/SashaDistan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave thinks he's somehow blessed that Keith Kogane - prettiest man in the universe - is pulling him into an upstairs bedroom for a kiss.<br/>Not long later, Dave is fairly certain this is actually a curse.<br/>A little while after that, he would kill for a good book - or ANY book - and somewhere comfortable to sit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/OC "Dave" (extremely briefly), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Things You're Not Supposed to Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleWriter/gifts">TerribleWriter</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/705203">Modern Sheith Au Thread</a> by @altyxx.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the idea in <a href="https://twitter.com/AltyXx/status/1319152201835528192?s=20">this</a> twitter thread which wouldn't leave me alone. Thank you Alty.</p><p>I couldn't resist the allure of a cute guy named Dave who didn't actually do anything wrong. Poor Dave.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">If he’s being honest with himself, Dave isn’t totally sure how he ended up in this situation.</p><p class="western">He understands the events themselves, because he's not drunk and he knows where he is and who the other major players in the room are. But nothing about his life or university career so far would suggest that he would be here. Here, being at a rather nice third year house party; drink in one hand, with Keith Kogane’s long fingers wound tightly in the front his shirt. Whilst the owner of said fingers whispers in his ear, encouraging him to follow him upstairs.</p><p class="western">This is the kind of thing which happens in fiction, and though Dave knows he looks good – long legs, broad shoulders, the kind of body which looks great in his swim team Speedos – he can't hold a candle to Keith.</p><p class="western">Keith Kogane is the prettiest man alive, probably ever. He has a magical combination of thick, wavy hair; those long dark lashes which frame his eyes like nebulas, and cheekbones Dave kind of wants to cut himself on. Keith moves and talks like he could kill someone from twenty feet without breaking a sweat. Keith Kogane is like a panther – elegant, alluring, quietly dangerous – and that’s an incredibly sexy mix.</p><p class="western">Dave is helpless to resist when Keith tugs his shirt once more, and simply follows him up the stairs.</p><p class="western">Dave’s not entirely certain who’s house this is, but either Keith knows his way around well or he just gets lucky. A moment later he is being pushed through a doorway into a decently sized and decently tidy bedroom, and Keith crowds him up against the desk with both hands now in his clothes.</p><p class="western">“Whoa… Keith.”</p><p class="western">“Kiss me,” Keith demands, pushing closer.</p><p class="western">He’s physically hotter than anyone Dave has ever touched before and Dave feels a little bit like he might be somehow high on half a pale ale. Dave is being offered sugar with a silver spoon, but he hesitates.</p><p class="western">“What?” Keith says, fingers slipping beneath the hem of Dave’s shirt to rake short nails down his abs.</p><p class="western">“Are you sure?” Dave manages, in between shuddering breaths. Keith’s hand is resting on his belt and he’s sure the temperature in the room has increased. “I mean-”</p><p class="western">Keith been drinking, though he’s not drunk, but more than that, Dave was sure up until about twenty minutes ago that Keith’s libido only tilted towards one single person. A person who isn’t Dave. Keith snarls, and it should not make his dick twitch, but it does.</p><p class="western">“I am a fully grown consenting adult. Yes, I’m fucking sure. Now kiss m-”</p><p class="western">That’s all he needs, and Dave isn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth any longer. He crashes his lips into Keith’s effectively silencing him, and after a moment of shock Keith returns the kiss with an eager noise, hands wrapped so tight in Dave’s shirt he fears for the integrity of the fabric. He swipes at Keith’s lips with his tongue, and the other man obliges him willingly, pushing in close and fast. Dave wants to think the impatience is all for him, but the groan of pleasure he makes is not echoed.</p><p class="western">And then the bedroom door bangs open and Keith jumps back from him as though electrocuted.</p><p class="western">Standing the doorway is all six-feet-four-inches of Takashi Shirogane. The only truly nerdy guy Dave has ever met who can bench a hundred and thirty kilos, and make it look easy. And now Dave knows exactly how a mouse feels whilst being pinned down by a viper’s stare. Shiro is a pacifist - Dave’s seen the Student Union President keep his cool in plenty of debates, even where everyone else got heated and irate. But right now, standing across the room and on the receiving end of that look, Dave feels that this stance might currently be optional.</p><p class="western">Keith is visibly shaking, but there’s not terror in his voice when he speaks, only longing.</p><p class="western">“Shiro! I-”</p><p class="western">“You are dismissed,” Shiro says, without even looking at Dave. Dave simply feels the command in every fibre of his body. He barely spends a second wondering when Shiro had the time to go and get military training in between astrophysics lecturers before he bolts.</p><p class="western">Dave does not want to step any closer to Shiro than strictly necessary, and he doesn't dare look at Keith – who hasn't glanced his way since the door was first pushed open – and so he ducks through the opposite door and ends up... in a bathroom. And not a large bathroom with a second exit into the hallway, but a tiny en-suite WC. It's barely wider than he is, but the owner of this room is lucky to have even that. Whoever it is has filled the area around the sink with more products than the cosmetics counters at the department store. Dave instantly tries to back out of the perfume and body lotion scented space, but then he remembers who and what is on the other side of the door he is still holding closed behind him, and he swears his balls actually retreat into his body in fear. He is not going face Shiro a second time in such close quarters, having been previously kissing Keith and somehow still come away unscathed.</p><p class="western">“Keith…” Shiro says, soft and fond.</p><p class="western">And fuck, he sounds so close.</p><p class="western">It is only then, as Dave tries to put as much space between himself and the door as possible, that he really looks at it, and sees – that like so many repurposed student houses – the fitting of <em>this</em> door was a botched job. It doesn't fit the hole cut for it, and whilst it does thankfully latch, there is a good two inches of clear space at the hinge side – the hinges are the kind designed for a shed, for fucks sake – and he has an unobstructed view back into the bedroom.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p class="western">He tries not to look, but it's impossible not to hear, and Dave finds his eyes drawn again and again to the gap.</p><p class="western">“I'm sorry. I just- and you don't- and-”</p><p class="western">But Keith's words die when Shiro hooks one big, broad, hand under his chin and tilts his face up to meet his eyes. Dave can see tears on Keith’s cheeks, but whatever he sees in Shiro's face has them drying in moments.</p><p class="western">Dave's pulse thunders in his ears, his throat dry as he watches Shiro dip down and press soft lips against Keith's, in the sweetest first kiss Dave's ever seen.</p><p class="western">He knows how those lips taste, he can still taste them a little bit with a quick and furtive swipe of his tongue, but the noise Keith makes is nothing like the soft oof he'd produced when Dave kissed him. This is a sigh of pleasure, of completion, of desire and longing finally answered. Dave feels guilty for even considering that Keith could actually want <em>him</em>.</p><p class="western">Keith is in love with Shiro. Everyone knows it – within the wider circle of their friends and course-mates, it is akin to a universal constant. Dave had learnt in his first term of university that the speed of light is two hundred ninety-nine million, seven hundred ninety-two thousand, four hundred fifty-eight metres per second and that Keith is in love with Shiro.</p><p class="western">And apparently Shiro is similarly infatuated with Keith.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Good for them.</em>
</p><p class="western">Of course, Dave's magnanimous attitude fizzles quickly, when he realises he is stuck in a tiny bathroom – with nothing to read? He's never been in a student house which didn't have at least some kind of random art book in the bathroom – and Keith and Shiro don't appear to be in any hurry to break their lip lock. He's screwed.</p><p class="western">Over the course of the next forty-two minutes – and Dave is excruciatingly aware of every single one – he is treated to a soliloquy of breathy moans and an exchange of dialogue which is just a continuous loop of "<em>Keith</em>..." and "<em>Shiro</em>..." uttered with different levels of desperate and loving intonations.</p><p class="western">Sticking his fingers in his ears and humming loudly isn't really an option, and so Dave gets a front row montage to the way Keith's breath hitches as Shiro strokes down his chest, and the deep pink blush which stains both their cheeks when Shiro slots a beefy thigh between Keith's legs. When Keith begins to roll his hips, Dave stares at the grainy tile floor and counts to one thousand Mississippi. The noises from the other room play out as he reads the back of the eighth kind of face cream lining the sink the tiny bathroom. When in want of reading material anything will do, but Dave already knows this brand will now be indelibly linked in his mind with the sounds of Shiro coaxing Keith to orgasm. He's going to have to change where he shops and what he buys.</p><p class="western">“You really thought-” Shiro begins, a soft laugh in his voice belying the demonic and violent glint Dave saw in his expression earlier.</p><p class="western">“Shut up,” Keith whines. There is a soft bump, a thigh or hip being pressed into furniture. They fall silent for a while.</p><p class="western"><em>Please, dear gods, not again.</em> No one can need to go again that quickly.</p><p class="western">Dave hates that he now knows the sound Keith and Shiro’s lips make when they part. No one should know that except for Shiro and Keith.</p><p class="western">“Baby…” Shiro must never be allowed to call Keith that in public, if the soft, bitten off moan Keith makes is any indication of the effect of the pet name. “I don’t think either of us can claim to have been especially smart with this one.”</p><p class="western">“Shiro?” Keith pauses. “What made you come find me?”</p><p class="western">Shiro presses his hand over his eyes and Dave reminds himself that he wasn’t going to look.</p><p class="western">“Matt smacked me upside the head and told me I was being oblivious to the point of being wilfully obtuse. ‘Shiro, you’re a genius, but you’re also a fucking moron. Go get him.’”</p><p class="western">“Sounds like something Matt would say.” Keith laughs softly. “He’s going to be insufferable after this, isn’t he?”</p><p class="western">“Probably. C’mon baby, let’s go give him something to be smug about.”</p><p class="western">“I should apologise to… what’s his face.” In the tiny bathroom, Dave dies a little inside at Keith’s words. “I think he thought you were going to kill him.”</p><p class="western">“He was touching <em>my</em> Keith,” Shiro retorts, wrapping an arm around the aforementioned Keith and pulling him tight to his side. “Only I’m allowed to do that.”</p><p class="western">“Mmmm…” Keith leans in, fingers running through Shiro’s hair. Then they are kissing again. “I like the sound of that.”</p><p class="western">“My Keith…” Shiro murmurs.</p><p class="western">It’s an hour later when Dave finishes re-arranging every single product in the bathroom by volume and colour, and decides that Keith and Shiro have in fact been gone long enough not to be somewhere close to the door when he emerges. The landing is indeed devoid of people, though Dave can hear the noises of the party carrying on without him downstairs.</p><p class="western">He lets himself out of the house without saying goodbye, and walks to the bus stop with his hands jammed into his pockets.</p><p class="western">He kissed Keith Kogane, even if only for a minute, and quite possibly he’s the only person other than Shiro who has ever done so. He’s certainly the last not-Shiro person Keith will ever kiss. Dave could probably dine out for the rest of his university career on the story of tonight and all the things he now knows about Shiro and Keith which he shouldn’t. But he won’t, because he already knows he’ll never be brave enough to tell it.</p><p class="western">Dave’s not sure which of them would come and kill him in his sleep, but the fact that he wouldn’t put it past either member of the university’s newest power couple is enough to make him lock all the doors and windows when he gets home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please come chat with us on <a href="https://twitter.com/SashaDistan">Twitter</a></p><p>This author responds to comments.</p><p>Once again all my love and thanks to the incredible <a href="https://twitter.com/@leandralena">Lole</a> for being an awesome beta reader and putting up with my randomness.</p><p>Yes, ofc it's Lance's bathroom.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>